tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Massey Ferguson Construction
Backhoe Loader parked up]] The Massey-Ferguson Industrial & Construction Division was set up to handle the construction products line & industrial tractors based mainly on Massey-Ferguson tractor skid units. The British-based unit became Fermec in the late 1990s and then ultimatly sold to Terex after a management buy-out. The South American MF Industrial brand was built by Iochpe-Maxion, a Massey Ferguson licensee in Brazil. Iochpe-Maxion was later purchased by AGCO in 1996. It continues to build MF Industrial backhoes.http://www.massey.com.br/portugues/series.asp?serie=3 Industrial Massey Ferguson's also continue to be built by AGCO's MF division, and may be simply painted Industrial yellow or orange, or have Heavy Duty components added to it. History tractor]] Drott fitted with a backhoe seen at the Tractor World Show - Malvern 2009]] 1090 Loader (ex Notts CC)]] The new Industrial & Construction Equipment Division created to bring together various product lines from numerous factories in the group, following MFs decision to expand in the growing construction equipment market in the 1970s. Hanomag was part of the group for a period, building tracked machines and the waste compactor line, in their German factory, but was later sold to Komatsu. The company built a new factory in the UK at Knowsley on Merseyside and machines were also assembled at the Barton Dock road site in Manchester. Time Line *1959 702 industrial tractor built at - Coventry *1961 702, 203, 205, MF 65 semi Ind - Coventry *1961 Crawlers from Italy *1966 MF Industrial & Construction Machinery Group'' established within MF. *1970 Knowsley Plant opened * 1970s - (more info require) * 1980s - ....... * 1983 '''MF Industrial Division created to handle all industrial lines design & production, manufacture, marketing and support. *1992 MF Industrial Division (UK) sold to a management buy-out and Fermec is created *1996 J.I. Case buys Fermec *1997 MF badge dropped, and FERMEC badge adopted Model Range Construction Model Range Massey Ferguson Hanomag In 1974, Massey Ferguson purchased Hanomag's construction equipment division, completing what was started in 1969. In 1969, Massey Ferguson had purchased Hanomag's Agricultural division, and MF's licensee in Argentina purchased the Rheinstahl Hanomag Cura SA joint venture in Argentina, and manufactured there until the 1990s. IBH-Holding purchased MF Hanomag in 1980, and ran it until bankruptcy in 1984. In 1989, Komatsu purchased a percentage of the company, and then renamed it in 1995 to Komatsu Hanomag AG. In 2002, Komatsu completed purchasing 100% of the company. UK Preserved Machines Very few examples of MF industrial equipment appear on the UK show circuit. The odd MF Crawler has appeared in the magazines - If you know of any examples please list them and add a photo. * If you own one how about adding a page for your machine or collection ! See also *Terex *Perkins *Fermec *Hanomag ;Collector related * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * Museums List - please add any museums with suitable exhibits to the listing * Collections - How about adding your collection of old machinery whether restored or not it does not matter. * Vintage Excavator Trust ;Publications * Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine * Earthmovers Magazine * Bibliography List of Books * Web Site Links Reference *Massey-Ferguson Industrial & Construction Equipment (book) by J.Farnworth External links * AGCO Brazil-MF Industrial * AGCO-Mexico Category:Massey Ferguson Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Bulldozer manufacturers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Compactors Category:Companies of Brazil Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Tracked Excavators Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:AGCO Category:Iochpe-Maxion Category:Fermec Category:Massey Ferguson Construction Category:Massey Ferguson subsidiaries